


Breeding Ground: Sneak Peak

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Lingerie, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Stockings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Hermione uncovers a very special video tape starring Harry and her mother. Part of the MILFs of May 2018, first posted on my blog on May 15th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Mrs. Granger
Series: Breeding Ground [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 57





	Breeding Ground: Sneak Peak

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 18th, 2018.. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Part of the 2018 MILFs of May:** **Sneak Peak(Charlotte Granger from Harry Potter)**  
  
Hermione Granger returns home, to find the house to herself. Her father is always away anymore, and she’s starting to come to the conclusion that her parents have a very troubled marriage indeed. Her mother is currently at the Dental Practice they own, putting in twice the work because of her father not being exactly the most reliable person.  
  
The past year most certainly has been one full of ups and downs with Hermione. She thinks bitterly about her fractured friendship with Harry. It seems Harry is more interested in getting his dick wet in the slits of as many women as possible, which makes Hermione angry. She and Harry have words with how Harry’s been conducting himself, and Harry tells her that she will never understand, no matter how hard she tries. **  
**  
Hermione brushes her hand through her hair and sinks down on the bed. She notices a video tape on the bed next to her. Curiosity hits Hermione and she moves across the hallway to her parents bedroom to use the VCR and television in their room. **  
**  
The first images of the scene plays out before her. She sees a man pressing a dark haired woman into a kitchen counter and kissing away at the back of her neck. His hands are very busy. **  
**  
Hermione blushes suddenly when she realizes that she put a pornographic tape into the VCR. That would teach her to not read the label. **  
**  
She moves to stop and eject the tape. The minute she stops, the man of the tape turns around and a very familiar pair of green eyes look at her from the other side of the camera. **  
**  
“Harry?” **  
**  
“So, are you ready to make a movie?” **  
**  
“Mmm..this is so wrong...but I need….I need this. My husband never measures up to young stud like you.” **  
**  
The voice it sounds familiar. Surely not, surely, Harry would not do such a thing to her. He would not. **  
**  
“Of course, Mrs. Granger.” **  
**  
“Call me Charlotte.” **  
**  
He did and Hermione hangs her head in frustration. Her mother turns around, wearing a silky black bath robe and a lacy set of black lingerie which barely covers her body. Her thick ass covered with panties which are see through in the front, her long shapely legs in a pair of sheer black stockings, and Charlotte’s large chest, in a bra which looks about ready to break. **  
**  
Envy spreads through Hermione’s eyes. She tries to tell herself that it does not matter if her chest is no where near as large as some of the other witches in her year, like Susan, Daphne, Lavender, or Megan. She tries to calm herself a little bit, saying that she studied, she has top marks in her year. The fact that a witch has more raw magical prowess because of a large pair of tits is something that Hermione cannot reconcile in her mind. **  
**  
The fact that the statement, the theory came from Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Then again, the portraits of Rowena and Helga showed they were very well endowed indeed. **  
**  
And now Hermione’s eyes flash over to Charlotte. Watching as her mother takes the cock of her best friend into her mouth and sucks it. **  
**  
“You give such good head, Charlotte. I love how you take me deep into your mouth and suck me. You were wasted on your husband.” **  
**  
Hermione feels the need to defend her father, but given how he acted, Harry has a point. She watches Harry’s big balls slap against Charlotte’s face. He’s completely naked. **  
**  
It takes Hermione a second to realize her hand subconsciously slides underneath her skirt. She slaps herself on the wrist and makes sure. **  
**  
“You suck a good cock. You know something...your daughter has lips like that as well.” **  
**  
Hermione smiles in spite of herself, but then she shakes her head. Did Harry just imply that he imagined...damn it...she’s supposed to be an empowered woman and not thinking of Harry’s cock shoving down her throat. **  
**  
And not watching Harry face-fuck her mother. Hermione tries to reach to stop the tape, and potentially throw it out the window. However, she watches transfixed, as Harry shoves his pole. His eyes shift down and make eye contact with Hermione while Charlotte’s sucks his cock. **  
**  
He winks at her. **  
**  
“You wanker.” **  
**  
Hermione breaths in and out. **  
**  
Harry goes to down on Charlotte’s face, cramming more and more of his cock down her throat. Her cheeks release and expand to take more of Harry’s long fuck rod down her throat. **  
**  
“You’re going to make me cum. Feel those big balls. They’re going to be in your mouth.” **  
**  
Harry pushes his hand against the back of Charlotte’s head and repeatedly pumps inside of her mouth. Her warm lips wrap around him and release them. Her throat squeezes around him and then he pulls out. Harry slaps his cock against her face a couple of times. **  
**  
And Charlotte lets him do it. He lets Harry treat her like this. Hermione’s mind formulates a picture of herself in her mother’s face. Despite her nipples stiffening and pussy aching, Hermione tries to feign disgust with it. **  
**  
“Not yet. No matter how much I want to paint your face with my cum, not yet.” **  
**  
Charlotte nods in response and Harry hoists her up to a standing position. Harry slaps her ass hard and makes Charlotte whimper in pleasure. He pushes her up against the fridge and pulls her bra off to free Charlotte’s breasts into the wild. Harry reaches in and squeezes them. **  
**  
Seeing her mother’s unrestrained chest like that makes Hermione feel envy. Despite her mother assuring Hermione to be happy with what she’s given, and how she’s well endowed compared to most girls, Hermione does not want to be better compared to most girls. **  
**  
It doesn’t matter, it should not matter, except it does, and Harry is grinding his cock against Charlotte’s slit. He’s going to slide into her mother from behind. **  
**  
Watching Charlotte take her best friend’s cock lights a fire underneath Hermione which burns for a few seconds. Harry works deep into Charlotte, slamming his cock into her and then almost pulling all the way out of her. He teases Charlotte’s slit and rams into her. **  
**  
“Fuck me like no man has ever fucked me before.” **  
**  
Charlotte’s chest bounces when Harry hammers into he. His fingers reach underneath Charlotte’s tit and squeezes it. The flesh molds underneath Harry. His body molds against his, thrusting inside of her. **  
**  
Harry’s fingers dance all over Charlotte’s body and sends a tremor over her. She clutches Harry’s long rod and then releases him. Her wet pussy works him over, the deeper Harry shoves into her, the better she feels. **  
**  
“Keep it up. Don’t stop. I’m almost there.” **  
**  
“Let’s get you there.” **  
**  
“Grab my ass. You know I like that.” **  
**  
If he knows she likes that, that means Charlotte and Harry have done this before. How long has her best friend been fucking her mother behind Hermione’s back, she wonders? And why does it feel like her pussy is on fire, about ready to explode. She cannot hold back for too much longer. **  
**  
“I know you like that. And I know that you like to be fucked. Most women can’t resist me.” **  
**  
A knowing look comes to the camera and Hermione once again holds the remote to the VCR with her shaking hand. She drops it to the bed. **  
**  
Harry spears deep into Charlotte. Now they move over to the counter with Harry fucking Charlotte against it. He pulls out of her and Charlotte turns around, jumping into Harry’s arms. The sexy MILF jams her hot box down onto Harry’s throbbing cock. **  
**  
“This cock is too good to pass up.” **  
**  
Charlotte works her inner muscles up and down on Harry. She slaps down onto him, riding him for everything she’s worth. Harry cups her chest and then extends his grip to her nipples. He releases the nipples and allows them to jiggle. Harry buries his face into Charlotte’s chest and milks him. **  
**  
The ride continues and boy does it ever continue. Juices from Charlotte pool onto Harry’s lap. The brunette MILF looks like she’s having the time of her life. **  
**  
“Fuck.” **  
**  
That word comes from Hermione. She cannot even bother to correct the salty language. Her blouse is open and she’s rubbing her nipples, her breasts are bountiful, although not nearly as much as her mother or some of the other witches in her class. **  
**  
Charlotte bounces down repeatedly on Harry, taking more of him inside of her with each bounce. She drops almost all the way down on Harry, and then pulls back before sinking her wet pussy down onto him. **  
**  
“I bet I can get you to cum soon.” **  
**  
‘We’ll see.” **  
**  
Those big balls bounce against Charlotte when she sinks down onto him. She pushes Harry’s head down into her chest and makes him suck on her nipples. Harry goes down on Charlotte’s ample chest and brings her a deep breath of pleasure. He sucks Charlotte’s nipple and makes her just breath in and breathe out even more. Charlotte brushes her hand down onto the back of Harry’s head. **  
**  
“That’s good...that’s really good. Suck my breasts. Suck them like you own them. They belong to you after all. You’re the only man they’re for.” **  
**  
Harry pushes his face into Charlotte’s large melons which bounce against his face. **  
**  
Hermione leans back onto the bed, losing the fight to keep her head above water. Fingers dance against her panties which come down to avoid ruining them too badly. **  
**  
Charlotte tilts her head back and her bright brown eyes flash with lust. She keeps going down onto Harry and taking more of his cock into her tight pussy. She squeezes Harry and releases his iron hard prick, moaning when she slides all the way down onto them. **  
**  
They both get closer. The lust both of them feel goes through the fourth wall and hits Hermione hard. Surely, Harry’s magic cannot be this potent that it’s affecting her in this way. **  
**  
“Closer, I can feel it. I can feel you baby. It’s really good...it’s really good.” **  
**  
“Yes it is. The best. I like how your tight pussy just swallows me like that. Let’s make some beautiful magic together. Simply the best, better than the rest.” **  
**  
Charlotte bounces up and down on Harry’s lap and shoves more of his iron hard prick into her body. He gets closer, practically edging. His balls slap against her and then repeatedly hit Charlotte’s thighs. He gets closer, she gets closer, and she can feel it. Hunger burns through their bodies. **  
**  
“Bloody hell.” **  
**  
“I’m sure Hermione would like a little sister to boss around.” **  
**  
“Well, hopefully she likes her new Daddy.” **  
**  
This particular thought makes Hermione’s entire mind shut down. This feels so wrong, about ready to watch her mother be knocked up by her best friend. Her last chance to turn off the tape passes with Harry sinking himself into Charlotte and making her rock down onto him. **  
**  
“We’re so close now. We’re very close now. I’m about ready to….” **  
**  
Charlotte sinks down and comes all over him. Her juices stain Harry’s lap. Charlotte bounces, working his cock up and down. The sounds of sex fill the room as the television volume seems to turn up on its own accord and the speakers blast the sound into Hermione’s ears. **  
**  
“It’s your turn.” **  
**  
Harry grabs Charlotte’s hips and sinks himself into her. Their bodies become one, the deeper Harry pushes into Charlotte. Charlotte bounces back, cranking on Harry’s cock. **  
**  
Finally, the bounty of his balls gives way and fires his juices into Charlotte’s wet pussy. He sinks blast after blast of his seed into her, until she’s completely full and overflowing with his juices. **  
**  
Harry finishes, Charlotte finishes, and Hermione does. Charlotte drops onto Harry’s chest, with the two sharing a passionate embrace, the cum overflowing from Charlotte’s hole. **  
**  
Hermione finds herself transfixed at the scene, even as the tape grinds with a stop. **  
**  
So transfixed she does not hear the door open behind her. **  
**  
“So, enjoying home movies, Hermione?” **  
**  
 **End.** **  
**


End file.
